


Her Smile

by 00per_D00per_64



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor - Freeform, Angst, Blood, Charlie Magne - Freeform, Desperate, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Loss, Murder, Physical Abuse, Therapy, Worry, charlastor - Freeform, insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00per_D00per_64/pseuds/00per_D00per_64
Summary: Charlastor: [Human AU] (Oneshot)Death. Death can do so much. It can take a loving couple and turn it into something dark and twisted.That's what Alastor had found out anyways.One tiny mistake, that's all it took for her to find out his secret. And now he has to do the one thing he’s never wanted to do, hurt his beloved Charlie.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 21
Kudos: 116





	Her Smile

Alastor stood still in the shed. Charlie was on the ground, her hands were bound and tired. ”Al, please, ” she begged. He bit his lip as his smile grew slightly. How had it gotten to this point so suddenly?

~

Their life had been perfect. A nice house away from the city, no neighbors or kids to bother them. They were perfectly content with their small mundane lives.

They both had their hobbies. Charlie was an online therapist and had found a new appreciation for nature and living things. Something Alastor lacked, but he wouldn't judge her for what she did in her spare time. 

After all, he killed people for his past-time. His latest kill had been a middle-aged man that Charlie had known. He had been harassing her online for weeks, demanding that they meet. Her therapy had helped him overcome a breakup and his attentions had shifted towards her. Alastor had murdered a few times before. Namely for convenience's sake. 

Alastor knew Charlie was smart. He didn't know she was smart enough to solve a murder.

Apparently, she had been suspicious of him for about a week. She had found out his ’work hours’ matched with the time of deaths of two other homicide victims from last week. She had chalked it up to silly speculation but she couldn't hold in her suspicions when she had seen her husband dragging a black bag in the backyard at 3am and burying it by the flower beds. 

Yet, she didn't want to believe her husband, her Alastor, could do something like that. 

But she had to know for certain. 

That next morning Charlie had asked what he had been doing out back last night. 

“I had went hunting and the deer was sick, I had to bury it, nothing was good to use.” 

“Oh, that’s fine sweetie, but did you have to bury it so close to my flowers?” 

Alastor kissed her neck, ”sorry, dearest, won't happen again.”

But that response still didn't sit well with her. He had done similar things with other deer, but he never had to use a bag. ”What was the bag for?” She continued to question. 

”The deer had maggots, I figured you wouldn't want them squirming around in your flower bed so I thought to trap and suffocate them.” He hummed as he twirled her hair around his fingers. ”I would suggest letting the flowers take care of what's in the ground. I would hate for you to get sick or see what that poor creature looked like.” 

Charlie only nodded as a response. 

But when he left for work she went to their backyard and began digging. It took her a few hours to reach the bag, he had buried it deep. She could smell the rotting flesh from outside the bag. Charlie covered her nose as she cut a small hole in the bag and tore it open to see a middle-aged man in the bag. His eyes were sunken, his body cold, his stomach withdrawn from the decomposing organs. Multiple stab wounds covered his body. She turned around and puked profusely. She quickly covered the body and tried to make it as untouched as possible. That body was so distorted she couldn't tell who it belonged to. It must be days if not a week old. She didn't want to know where he had been keeping it.

Alastor knew something was up when he entered his home and wasn’t greeted normally. “Charlie?” He said as he entered. He assumed she might be asleep or taking a nap. However, he turned the corner from the front door and saw her sitting in the living room. “My darling, are you okay?” He smiled. Her smile dropped upon seeing him, making his chest tighten. ”Explain to me why there’s a body in our backyard.”

Alastor paused. His mind was suddenly blank. He hadn’t considered his adoring wife would actually have gone against him and inspected the grave. “... I haven't the slightest notion of what-”

”Cut the shit!” She suddenly exclaimed. “I dug up that deer,” she spat. “What did that man do? What made him deserve that? What have you been doing, Al? Tell me right now!” 

Alastor took in a long breath. ”I really didn't want to have this conversation with you.” His eyes trailed down to her lips. They were in a tight defiant frown. He felt his gut twist. ”Dear, please, let's just put this behind us. Show me that smile of yours, my love.” He stretched out his arms welcomingly, but Charlie took hurried steps away. 

”Darling?”

Charlie made a run for the door, but Alastor used his shadow to grab her ankle before she could make it out of the kitchen. She fell and hit her head making her unconscious. 

~

Alastor closed the shed door. His heart was pounding. Her screams and pleas had made it difficult to focus on how to handle this situation. She had begged, begged him not to kill her. Did she even know him? They had been together for years now and she thought that he would kill her now of all times? He had wanted her dead she would be so already. 

”I’d never hurt you, ever! You’ve gotta believe me, darling.” Alastor fought to keep his smile up, but he just looked panicked and wild to Charlie. She tried to take hurried scoots away but he held her down by the shoulders. ”You believe me, right?” His eyes looked pained, it frightened Charlie to the point she had to look away. 

Seeing her tear her gaze from him made Alastor’s heart drop. ”Where was her smile? Where were her bright eyes?” The two things that kept him living in this waste of a life were now absent. ”I need them, ” now he was truly panicked. ”I need them, I need them, I need them, I need...” 

”Please, Al, just let me go. I won't tell anyone, we can just pretend I didn't see anything, we can go back to normal.” Charlie shakily brought a hand up to his face and wiped some sweat from his cheek. ”Normal?” Alastor thought. For a moment he considered it, he’d be able to go back to normalcy. But that was wiped away when he tried to move his own hand to caress her she flinched away. 

No.  
There was no coming back from this. 

Alastor shook his head and stood up. ”I’m sorry my dear...” 

Charlie sobbed, ”please, Al, don't leave me here alone. I promised - !”

She went quiet when Alastor stroked her hair. ”You aren't alone, dear. I'm always watching you.” A shadow materialized behind him, it's grin wide and sinister. 

Charlie gulped, ”what is that?”

”A friend that helps me from time-to-time. Deals with the devil are always so worthwhile.” He closed the door behind him leaving Charlie alone. 

He wasn’t gone long however, as he quickly returned with a knife. 

Charlie gulped, ”wh-what are you doing with that?” 

Alastor’s smile spread wider. He delicately ran the knife over his finger, causing a small cut. “Just a little magic trick. Don't worry, you're going to be just fine.” 

Charlie yelped as his shadow dragged her towards him. ”This will all seem like some sick dream, ” he hummed as he played with the edges of her hair. 

”Then, ” his voice cracked, making Charlie look up to see is face. 

His eyes shown bright red, his features desperate and pleading. ”Then I'll get to see that smile of yours again.” He pulled her lips up into a big smile like his, the small taste of his blood made Charlie gag. 

”Shh, shh, ” he cooed and brought themselves down to the floor. ”The worst part hasn't even started.” 

His shadow now held her down as he brought the knife do his palm. He made a deep cut and used his other hand to squeeze her mouth open. ”This might taste a little funny, ” he chuckled. He squeezed his hand above her mouth, the sting from the pain made his body tense, but he couldn’t focus on the feeling. He had to fight to stop Charlie from squirming. 

His blood tasted bitter and salty, the taste of iron filled her mouth and she began to retch after Alastor stopped his blood from dripping into her mouth. She turned to puke but Alastor shut her mouth and tilted her head upwards. ”Nuh-uh-uh, ” he tsked, ”Its all got to stay down.” 

Her throat burned from the stomach acid as it went back down her neck. Tears welled up in her eyes at the pain. Alastor brought his knuckles to her throat and gently stroked her neck downwards. ”It’s okay, it’ll be over soon, darling.” He grabbed a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and stuffed it in her mouth. 

He now brought the knife to her own palm, ”I apologize in advance for this. I wouldn't do it if I didn't need to.” He sliced deep into her palm, making her bite the handkerchief in her mouth and scream. Alastor slowly placed the knife down and brought her hand to his mouth. Instead of squeezing the blood from her hand, he sucked the blood carefully and gently. After he was done he gave her wound a tiny lick and gingerly licked any leftovers from her fingertips. 

”Now we’re bound. No matter what happens or where we end up, we will always end up together. I know where you are, you know where I am. Our souls will forever be entwined, ” he tore some of his shirt off and gently bandaged her hand. ”One more thing, you're going to end up forgetting about tonight, ” he brought his face dangerously close to hers. ”My blood is mixed with a little special... something, so if there’s anything you want to say to me, say it now.” 

Charlie frowned and leaned her face away from his. ”You’re a monster, ” she sobbed. Alastor stayed still, only a few feet away from her. ”Why didn't you just tell me? I could've helped you! I could've taken you to therapy and we could've-”

”Naive as ever, ” Alastor sighed. ”Darling, there is no fixing me. I am who I am and what I've done can't be undone.” He closed his eyes as if musing over something. ”But this situation can be erased for you. Don't you want to be happy again? Don't you want to not have this weight on your chest?” 

Charlie didn't answer. 

Alastor smiled, ”I know you do, don't worry, my darling, I’ll take care of you.” He pulled her close to him, trapping her in his embrace. “Now go to sleep, don’t worry about tomorrow.” He began to hum a song sweetly in her ear as he rocked back and forth. 

It took awhile, but she did fall asleep eventually. Only then did he pick her up and bring her back inside their house. He placed her in their bed and stared at her for a moment. “Everything’s going to be fine, it’s going to be okay now, back to normal.” The more he said it, the truer it would become, right? The pact had never done him wrong before. He didn’t know what he’d do if she remembered the next morning. 

With his mind scattered and heart heavy, he tried his best to find sleep. 

~

The morning light shown through the curtains onto Alastor’s face. He groaned, still weak from the night before. His hand instinctually went to Charlie’s side of the bed. 

But he felt nothing. 

Alastor’s eyes flew open. Where was she? Did she remember and leave? Are police on their way? Did she just run and abandon him? 

No. No.  
No, no, no, no, no!

Alastor raced downstairs, not even bothering to change out of his pajamas. “Charlie?” He shouted, fear lacing his voice. “Char-“ he ran into someone in the kitchen as he made a tight turn. He fell to the ground with a hard thud. 

“Honey, are you okay?” Came a sweet voice. 

Alastor looked up to see Charlie standing above him, she balanced a pan of cinnamon rolls in one hand and a plate of bacon and eggs in the other. 

“Almost made me drop your breakfast,” she said as she turned away to place the plates down. “You scared me with all that running around and yelling, what was the-“ She couldn’t finish her sentence as two arms wrapped around her, holding her tight. “Al? Are you okay? What happened?”

Alastor gulped and dug his forehead into the back of her neck. “A nightmare, just a nightmare, darling.”

Charlie turned around and placed two hands on his shoulders. “Hey, it’s okay... I’ve never seen you this worked up. Do you want to talk about it?” 

Alastor shook his head. 

“Okay, is there anything I can do to help?” Charlie asked, she gently massaged his tensed shoulders. 

He blinked, “can you do me a favor?”

“Of course, anything”

“Give me a smile, darling.” 

It’s all he needed. Just her smile, her innocent and sweet smile. It didn't matter to him that it was fabricated. As long as he could keep her smile in his life, he would do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I THINK this one went well? 
> 
> The part where he cut her hand was my favorite part tbh.


End file.
